Potential
by DsignG4
Summary: DanielVala. Vala's Bored. This is my first nonB5 MI fic... be kind. It was written basically in a couple evenings to get it out of my system.


This is my first non-B5 M/I fic... be kind. It was written basically in a couple evenings to get it out of my system.

Spoilers: Uh, if you live in on LOST Island.

Rating: All ages.

* * *

Jaw agape, Daniel stared at Vala over the edge of the book he was reading in his office. She was trying to do a headstand against the wall, her legs flailing wildly as she tumbled over. They had been here an hour and she had not stopped fidgeting in all that time. Daniel melodramatically removed his glasses then sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. 

She rolled and sat herself upright, she let out a grumpy puff of air upwards to blow her bangs out of her eyes. It was then she saw him watching her. "What?"

He calmly replaced his glasses and looked up at her. "What in the hell are you doing?!" he asked exasperated.

"You lost the remote to the TV under some ancient pile of junk, what else am I supposed to do in here?" She asked standing up, her ridiculous childlike pigtails bounced around her face. "I can't get more than a dozen feet from you-"

He turned his eyes back to his book. "Perhaps if you hadn't used the bracelets-" he attempted calmly, but she was still talking.

"I can't leave the base-" she rambled.

"Probably because we'd have to bail you out for grand theft." Jackson retorted casually still trying to read.

"What is bail?"

"Money we have to give the judge to not throw away the key, tempting as that might be..." he trailed off.

"How much money?" She smiled devilishly enough to not sound insulted. "We could just cut out the middle man and-"

"Uh, no."

Now her frustration clicked back in. "You have to talk to them. I need to get out of here. I'm going what I think you call 'stir crazy'!" she said with a flourish of her arms.

"I'm pretty sure you are just plain ordinary crazy." he said looking up from his book again. "But I'm no psychiatrist or anything."

She pouted. "Oh very nice, and after all I've done for you."

"You mean other than nearly kill me and try to steal my stuff before my corpse gets cold?"

"I have never tried to kill you!" she protested then bit her lip. "Not intentionally anyway."

He sat his book aside finally with a loud sigh. "Vala. Here's a wild idea - don't act like a child, we won't treat you like one. Act, you know, normal."

She held up a finger. "See, that whole normal thing you keep on about seems very boring. And who decides what normal is anyhow, is there a global commission or-?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, not everything can be excitement and explosions."

Vala then leaned over the desk across from him. "Well, there's quite a lot to be said for explosions." she purred suggestively sticking our her military issue t-shirt clad chest for appraisal.

Jackson 's head fell forward. "Here we go." He groaned exhaustedly.

"Oh good!" she said beginning to pull her tucked shirt out of her pants as she crossed to his side. "About time too. I was wondering when you'd give in. I was beginning to think you didn't like women." Vala said huskily, then suddenly lifted a leg to straddle his lap in one smooth motion. She moved her head to sweep her pony tails over her shoulder and draped her arms over his shoulders. "Well that are you waiting for, ravish me!" she said throwing her head back dramatically, it resulted in her thrusting her breasts nearer his face.

Daniel was frozen in abject shock, then turning her head back to look down at him, Vala let loose one of her million watt blinding smiles at him. She was having fun with him again. He struggled to keep an even tone to his voice. "Vala."

"Yes, darling?" She beamed sweetly batting her eyelashes. "You wanted something? Other than me of course." She batted her eyelashes him.

Daniel found it quite suddenly hard to breathe as he stared at her chest at eye level. "Get off me." He growled, only barely.

"Why certainly." she said most agreeably clasping her hands behind his neck. "After you answer one question."

"No, no more questions." He said seeing that roguish twinkle in her eye one more.

She leaned back, "Do you like me?" She said most seriously, her voice touched with a hint of insecurity.

He pried up his jaw. "I-I-I don't NOT like you." he stammered.

"Because I like you, you know why?"

He couldn't find his tongue so he just shook his head.

"Other than being dashingly handsome, and possibly the most intelligent man on this planet," She started drawing her finger on his chest, "You're the only one here who seems to have any patience for me at all. And that makes me think that you must like me - at least a little." a sly smile stretched across her full lips.

Daniel sighed, but didn't evade her. "I think you have potential, that's all."

"Potential for what... the team? A friend... more than a friend?"

Daniel opened his mouth still unsure what to say - The phone rang. It was out of reach. "Uhm, do you mind?" he said motioning to her sitting on his lap.

"Oh, right." she said quickly dismounting him.

Daniel grabbed the receiver. "Jackson... Oh hey, Sam. Yeah, yeah... well I haven't really gotten that far into the translation yet." he said shooting Vala a scolding look.

She hunched her shoulder and put on an innocent 'oh did I do that?' look. "Sorry." she whispered.

"Uh huh. Okay on my way." He hung up and looked at her pensive face. "Let's suit up, we have to gate over to the alpha site to consult on something they found."

"You were going to say something, finish please." she asked crossing her arms.

Jackson sighed heavily. "I don't know, okay? I don't know where you fit yet." he said simply. "But I'd like to find out, because somehow, someday, I know you will."

She smiled, "I knew you liked me."

"Okay okay , I like you. There I said it." He gave in. "You happy now?"

She nodded. "Mmm. It'll do. For now." Then she jumped with a gleeful grin, "Off world! Yay! I was about to go nuts!" she said opening the door and exiting into the corridor."

"Good thing it's a short trip." Jackson cracked locking the door behind him.

"Pfft!" She stuck her tongue out at him and took the lead. "So where we going? Do they have a market? Can I have a gun this time because I think it would really be useful to..."

Daniel only smiled to himself as he trailed behind her heading for the locker room.


End file.
